ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Following in His Footsteps
Story It begins with a slow fade from a black screen to a distant sideview of the street. Ben: WHAT? How do you have level 20 alien technology? Thadd: Level what? Rook steps forward Rook: Pardon me, Ben. But it appears Mr. Thadd Keeper is unaware of that device. Ben: Thadd. Have you ever, uh... transformed with the device? Thadd: Twice. Some sort of walking crystal and a giant headless rock. And I guess NRG aswell. Ben: A Petrosapien and a Galilean? Thadd: Speak English. Ben: Diamondhead and Gravattack? Thadd: Gravattack? Do you just put puns into your aliens' names? Rook: You called them aliens. That's your first step. Thadd: Excuse me? Rook: In case of a Omnitrix falling in the hands of another human user, I've devolped a training unit so you can understand the powers of the aliens. Thadd: So, I'm becoming a hero? An unknown voice of a almost-grisly old man is heard, All 3 of them turn, A elderly Galvan appears in a hologram flash of green. Azmuth: Hello, Ben. Ben: Azmuth? I haven't seen since I stopped Maltruant. Thadd: Who is Azmuth and Mal-trent? Ben: MalTRUANT. A chronosapien. Thadd: A what? Ben: *sighh...* Chronosapiens are bronze golems with time powers. Thadd: Cool! Do I have him? After saying that, Thadd presses down on the facepad of the Hydraimitrix, The dial spins at a fast speed Azmuth: *gasp* Wait, That's the- Azmuth is interrupted when Thadd slaps down on the Hydraimitrix, He suddenly is covered in plant-matter, Swampfire, Currently Immature, His appearance is OV Young Swampfire but with purple pedals instead of red ones and the yellow part of his head is a dark-teal color. His eyes are purple and his Hydraimitrix symbol is more up his body, more on his upper-stomach Thadd-Swampfire: Huh? This isn't a golem! Azmuth: That Omnitrix! How did you get it?! Thadd-Swampfire: Oh. I uh... It shows a fuzzy flashback of Thadd's father talking to him in his room's doorway, him going to the park, him leaving and going toward the forest, him watching the device's pod crash into the Earth, the pod opening and him collecting it, and ending with him transforming into his Petrosapien form, It cuts back to them Azmuth: I never made that device. Thadd-Swampfire: Then how did I get it? Azmuth: There's only one person who could of made a almost-perfect Omnitrix. Ben: Who? Another Galvan? Azmuth: Yes. My brother. Ben: You have a brother?! Why won't you tell me about it the past 7 years? Azmuth: BECAUSE. He lives 14 lightyears away. He never made tech that important. That's why. Ben: Well, are we going to go meet him? Azmuth: Well. Yes. Come on, Methanosian. Thadd-Swampfire: Wha-? Azmuth: *loud sigh...* Alien with fire and plant powers? Thadd-Swampfire: Cool! The Hydraimitrix symbol times out Thadd: Hey, one more thing. Why didn't the device give me a Chronosapien? Ben: You're not going to get exactly what you want, Didn't you see me as one? Thadd: I guess... What's in that tube you got there? Azmuth: Radiasapien DNA. Your device is restricted however. Thadd: Huh? Azmuth: It means, you can't collect it until the restriction is lifted. Thadd: Man, my head hurts. Ben: So did mine. Ben stops talking as all 4 of them begins walking away, It fades to black until the screen is pitch-black for a few seconds, It cuts to late afternoon to the outside of a abandoned factory. It shows the mutated Loboan, Benaldooshi, entering the factory and walking up a flight of stairs, He then enters a dark abandoned office-room, The chair was turned around Benaldooshi: They told me to come to you. ... Benaldooshi: They told me you can help me destroy the person who did this to me. ... Benaldooshi: He's a worthy kill. The chair begins slowly turn, A silhouette is sitting in the chair, slightly hunched, A grisly deep voice is heard, Almost creaking ???: Does he have any tech? Money? Benaldooshi: He has a 20+ device. A overpowered Omnitrix. ... One of the silhouette's eyes opens, then the other one. His eyes are slightly bloodshot and has a strange eyecolor of a deep red-violet. ???: Bring him. Benaldooshi: Yes, Dr. Henrick. Benaldooshi turns and begins walking out of the room, then factory It cuts to the silhouette's face and his glowing eyes. Suddenly, the silhouettes of two dog-fox-like ears seem to shoot up from his head, It jump-cuts to black, while an echoing deep maniacal laugh is heard. End. Major Events * Thadd and Ben get to know each other a little bit. * The Hydraimitrix is revealed to be overpowered. * Azmuth makes his debut in Thadd 10. * Thadd begins his first step to becoming a hero. Aliens Used * Immature Swampfire (Thadd, intended alien was Clockwork) Trivia * The Hydraimitrix has an activated limiter. * Benaldooshi appears again. * An unknown character is revealed, referred to as Dr. Henrick. His goal is unknown, but believed to steal money and tech. Category:Episodes Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade